The Dragon and the Snake
by libertyponder
Summary: This is my first ever story--so be nice. Harry has an older sister who comes to Hogwarts to learn who she really is. Some brief "scary scenes".. some romance (you'll find more about this later!). Its a story of a young girl's quest for belonging.
1. Only the Beginning

Title: The Dragon and the Snake Author: libertyponder Rated: Probably PG-13 Disclaimer: Yeah.. we all know.. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else like that. I only own Liana (and not even her last name probably) and than also Miss Sandra Bartholomew.  
  
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning  
  
The life of Liana Meredith Potter had never been easy. As a young child, Liana was found abandoned on the steps of a small orphanage on the north side of London. The headmistress, Miss Sandra Bartholomew, immediately fell in love with the child she had barely just met. Having been around the age of four when she was found, Liana was never really a child that most people wanted to adopt. She was either too old or too young, too tall or too short, too smart or not smart enough. The only person who really loved Liana for who she really was was Miss Bartholomew and as the years quickly passed Liana accepted that she would not be adopted and that Miss Bartholomew was her adopted mother even if it was not true. It was on Liana's 16 birthday that something truly bizarre would happen though; a small owl appeared in the breakfast nook of the orphanage.  
  
"Good morning Liana, how was your night?" asked Sandra.  
  
"It was ok, no bad dreams tonight, I really am sorry about waking you last night- it was dumb of me to think that I was going to be killed just because of something I saw in a dream" replied Liana repentadly.  
  
"No need to worry young child, I will always be there for you, whether it was just a dream or not" Sandra confirmed. Sandra was about to go back to making the pancakes for the children when she noticed a small grey owl that sat on the window. Sandra's first instinct was to shoo the bird away but suddenly realized that the bird had a small note attached to his leg. Unsure of who would send a letter via owl Sandra untied the note from the bird and gave it a small piece of an apple as a reward.  
  
"How strange", thought Sandra as she flipped the envelope in her hand. A small red seal was placed on the envelope and the writing on the front was in green. Sandra once again flipped over the envelope to see whom the letter was addressed to. This letter was not addressed to her however—it was addressed to Miss Liana Potter.  
  
"Liana, you have a letter!" exclaimed Sandra. Liana grabbed the letter from her guardians hand and began to examine it just as Sandra had. Too eager to find out who would have sent her a letter, Liana ripped open the letter leaving its envelope in shreds. She quickly started reading the note that had been placed inside:  
  
Dear Miss Liana Potter,  
  
It gives me great happiness to be able to offer you acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most young witch and wizards at our school start at the age of 11 but in your case we thought it best to wait until you had matured a little bit more before allowing you to join us. Attached is a list of required books and supplies that you must get for the beginning school year. A teacher will be sent to help you locate these things a week before the school year begins. I will be delighted to meet you in September.  
  
Yours,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Liana read and reread this entire letter repeatedly closely examining it to make sure that it was not a fraud.  
  
"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she whispered.  
  
"So, they did come after you after all, I was wondering if they would sooner or later!" Sandra announced calmly as she had been reading the letter over Liana's shoulder.  
  
A rather confused Liana quickly said, "Come after me? I don't understand!"  
  
"When you were a young child I knew that you were different than all of the rest. Your hair always is the same length, regardless of how many times that I cut it. You hardly ever seem to get hurt by things that easily injure other young people. You also have something that I have never seen before in my life, your scar. Liana don't give me that look you know very well what I'm talking about!" shouted Sandra.  
  
"But I got this scar you said from falling off my bike" cried Liana.  
  
"Falling off your bike?" chuckled Sandra, "how on earth do you presume that you could get a scar shaped like that falling off a bike!"  
  
It was true and Liana had known it for a fairly long time, you could not get a scar in the shape of a dragon and snake entwined together from falling off a bike. Liana's scar had always puzzled her. On her right wrist were the heads of a dragon breathing fire and a snake. The two creature's bodies traveled up her arm and across the upper part of her back until their tails met on her left wrist. Liana had always thought that it was cool to have such an interesting scar on herself and that it reminded her of a very expensive tattoo.  
  
"So how did I get my scar than?" questioned Liana.  
  
"That is a good question that I wish I could answer but do not have the slightest idea how it happened" replied Sandra, "I imagine that you got it well, one can assume since you are a witch, from an evil spell of some sort. It does flair up red periodically so it still affects you, an ordinary scar would not do that. I guess once you get to that new school of yours that you can ask, but be sure to send me a letter once you do find out, I've been curious about it myself."  
  
"I don't want to leave you Sandra, I can't... this is my home... this is my life" Liana said starting to cry.  
  
"Oh dear child, do not worry I will still be here when you finish your school year, I will still be just a phone call, e-mail or letter away. A new more exciting life awaits you; do not let anything get in the way of that! You belong with people like yourself, somewhere that you will fit in" Sandra said feeling the pain of losing the child she loved most.  
  
Two months quickly passed and it was soon August 28th and no teacher from Hogwarts had arrived. Liana started to lose all hope that she would get to go to the new school and started believing that it was all just a practical joke. Suddenly she heard a knock on the front door to the orphanage. She ran to the door and opened it to be faced with a very strange man. The man was very large, being at least 6 feet tall. He had a long shaggy beard along with long shaggy hair. He looked exactly what Liana had pictured Big Foot would look like and she was scared out of her mind. 


	2. A Completely New Way of Thinking

Chapter 2: A Completely New Way of Thinking  
  
"If you looked anymore shocked Miss, err, Miss Potter I would think that you had seen a Basilisk!" commented the man "Names Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you this year to start at Hogwarts. I'm to show you around Diagon Alley, get yer school supplies and such like. You did want to go, right?"  
  
"I guess so...." Liana said shyly.  
  
"No need to be scared, I do look like a monster on the outside but truth be the matter is that I could never hurt a fly" replied Hagrid.  
  
After some brief goodbyes to the children in the orphanage Hagrid and Liana left to start searching for her school supplies. Once in Diagon Alley Liana was truly mesmerized by what she saw around her. There were shops filled with magical treats, broomsticks, bubbling cauldrons and practical jokes. It was not just the streets that seemed to catch her attention however, people of all shapes and sizes could be seen walking down the street and for some peculiar reason Liana firmly believed that not everyone on the streets were even people at all. After a long time shopping for robes and books Hagrid and his pupil only had one more stop to make before they could call it a day—Ollivander's.  
  
"I never thought that I would see the day" whispered Ollivander as soon as Liana walked into the store, "this truly is an honour, let's see what we can find for you!"  
  
It seemed like the searching for a good wand would never end. Liana had been different all of her life and this seemed to make Mr. Ollivander think that she must have a different type of wand. They tried ones made of oak and maple, they tried ones with phoenix feathers and horsehair, the sad truth of the matter was that none of them worked for Liana. Finally, Mr. Ollivander found a wand that might do.  
  
"Yes, this truly is a unique wand" commented Ollivander aloud, "11 inches, fir with a wormwood and amethyst core"  
  
As soon as Liana's hand touched the unusual wand, it was as if a small tornado went across the room. This wand did not want to let go of its newfound master. Hagrid and Liana thanked Mr. Ollivander and while they were exiting, he was muttering something under his breath about "maybe the greatest wizard ever known".  
  
Once back onto the main street Hagrid and Liana walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. To Liana's surprise, once she had found her room she noticed that all of her clothing and other items were neatly placed around the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give these to you" announced Hagrid as he handed her a stack of at least 15 used books. "He says he's gonna put you in the same grade as --- he's gonna put you in your third year so you have to catch up. The train for Hogwarts leaves next Tuesday, you can catch it at Platform 9 ¾ at the London Station. Best of luck to you Liana, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts!"  
  
It felt like Liana just was starting to understand the man that they had sent to help her find her supplies when he was suddenly being ripped right back out. Once again, Liana felt lost and utterly confused and now in a world that she did not totally understand. The week before she was to be on the train to leave to Hogwarts was a busy one. Liana started trying to get caught up and her study habits turned out to really help her. She was soon able to transfigure everything that was in the textbooks and she knew all about the History of the Dark Ages, the only thing that she really had a problem with was Potions and that was because she could not really do any experiments without supervision--- she'd just have to wait until she could get help from her teacher. This week was not just busy for Liana though; one morning when Liana was eating breakfast she happened to find a copy of the Wizarding World newspaper called the Daily Prophet. The headline of the day was "Murderer Sirius Black escapes Azkaban". The next day posters were all around the Leaky Cauldron of this "Sirius Black" and Liana was warned by the bartender to call if she ever thought that she saw someone suspicious. Everyone seemed to fear this Mr. Black very much and Liana was a very curious person and sought to find the reason why.  
  
Finally the day that Liana had been hoping for the most finally came, the day that she would get to ride the Hogwarts Express to her new school. She arrived at Platform 9 ¾ very early in the morning to ensure that she was on time and that she would get a good seat on the train. What Liana failed to miss though was the amount of students and parents who were looking at her and whispering. To the average person it would appear that they were as afraid of Liana as they had been when they found out that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. After finding an empty compartment, Liana closed the door and started to wonder if she would ever make any new friends. The truth finally hit her—she was different from all of the rest and she was walking in on a bunch of people in her grade who were younger than she was and who all already knew each other. Four minutes before the train was about to leave a young red headed boy came and opened her compartment door.  
  
"Is there enough room in here for three more people? Or are the seats taken?" the red head asked.  
  
"No, there is no one sitting here, feel free" replied Liana pointing to the seats around her.  
  
Following slowly after the red head into the compartment was a young girl around the age of 13 with shoulder length frizzy hair. Behind her was a young man who to Liana looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Well I guess since we all will be sharing the same compartment the entire time while we are here we should introduce ourselves" said the young girl in a know-it-all manner, "my name is Hermione Granger".  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley" said the red head politely.  
  
As if he needed no introduction, the last boy triumphantly announced that he was Harry Potter. As soon as Liana heard the young boy's last name, her mouth immediately fell open.  
  
"Did you say Harry Potter?" questioned Liana quizzically.  
  
"I most certainly did—see I told you Hermione that I needed no introductions—ever!" Harry said smugly.  
  
To that, the only thing that Hermione could do was roll her eyes.  
  
"And you are?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well you see, my name is Liana" she answered, "Liana Potter"  
  
As if someone was shot Ron immediately leapt from his seat and ran towards the door to their car. Hermione just looked at Liana in pure horror and pulled out her wand prepared to fight if necessary. On the other side of the compartment both Harry and Liana had the most confused look on their faces.  
  
"Harry, we can't stay here, she's insane!!!!" shouted Ron, "it's said that she went totally bonkers when your parents were killed! She's bad luck!"  
  
"Harry, for the first time ever, I think I am going to have to agree with Ron" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait—she's my sister?" questioned Harry, "I'm an only child".  
  
"No you aren't" replied Ron.  
  
After about 10 minutes of explaining both Harry and Liana realized that they indeed have another family member who was alive. Both were extremely shocked and overjoyed because now they had someone who could truly understand them. Somehow, Harry managed to convince both Hermione and Ron that Liana would not blow them up--- just call it a gut instinct. Eventually Liana slowly became part of their group, laughing and joking as if they had all known each other the entire time. The rest of the train ride went fairly smoothly—minus the incident with the dementors that is. At long last, the group of students stepped off the train and Hagrid who would take them up to the castle greeted the first years. Everything around Liana reminded her of a fairy tale and everything seemed so entirely perfect. She could not wait to be sorted, and hopefully join her younger brother in Gryffindor. After finally stepping out of her boat she walked up with the other first years to the Great Hall were they were met by Professor McGonagall before they would be brought in front of the rest of the students. This was to be one of the biggest moments of Liana's darkly overcast life. Which house was she going to be sorted into? Only time would tell. 


	3. The Past Comes Alive

Chapter 3: The Past Comes Alive  
  
Professor McGonagall slowly opened the doors to the Great Hall and the first years started marching up the center isle in single file. Liana looked around at the hundred of eyes that starred at her and the others. There were four tables, 2 on each side of her. Some wore green, while others wore red and blue. Every student was hoping that one of these first years would join their house after they had been sorted. Finally, the group of first years arrived at the steps below the teacher's table where they stopped. In front of them on a small stool sat the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall explained to them that they were to come and sit on the stool when their name was called and to place the hat on their head. After the hat was placed on their head, it would decide what house they should belong to. They would than go sit at the table of their house. The sorting hat than started to sing its sorting hat where it explained that the four houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
Immediately Professor McGonagall called out each of the students' names until there was one student left—Liana. Although Liana's name fell alphabetically earlier in the list, her name was left out because she was not really a first year student.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and quickly announced "Liana Potter". A sudden gasp from the students around informed Liana that everyone must know about the rumour that she was insane. She immediately came to the realization that this year might not be as easy as she thought it originally would be. Liana slowly walked towards the stool and sat down on it. The sorting hat was than placed on her and Liana closed her eyes so that she did not have to see everyone staring at her.  
  
"Hmmmm..." said the sorting hat, "a smart one here, able to learn very well, brave no doubt but also very temperamental. Now where should I put you, maybe Hufflepuff---no that wouldn't work, maybe Slytherin--- no you do not want power that much. Well than, there is only one place left that I can put you than."  
  
And with that, the sorting hat shouted out triumphantly "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Liana was truly excited. She was in the same house as her brother and her two new best friends. As Liana headed to the table, she noticed that the students at the end of the table quickly started moving towards the centre spots so that they could not be sat beside. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the centre of the table and there was no spot around them for anyone to sit. Liana sighed to herself—once again, she would be considered the loner. She sat down at the end of the table with no one even remotely near her. She looked up at the head table where she saw the teachers sitting. Professor Dumbledore looked slightly upset and stood up to say his speech. He talked about rumours briefly as if to say that Liana really was not insane even though everyone, including some teachers, believed it. After singing the school song, he sat down and the feast began. Every food imaginable was laid out in front of her.  
  
Liana started to help herself to her favorite foods and some that she did not recognize. Her head started to pound and she thought that it was because of the large amount of noise. She started in on her chicken leg when her arms suddenly started to burn like they had back at her old home. Liana did not know what the cause of it was but the pain soon started to consume her. The pain radiated unlike normal all the way around her scar and started traveling down her spine. Liana was starting to be taken over by the pain and the world around her started to spin. Next thing she knew the world started to darken and she heard a strange cackle.  
  
A few people who had seen Liana fall off the bench at the Gryffindor table gasped and started screaming. They thought that once and for all that this proved that she really was insane. They all wondered earlier how Dumbledore could have let her come to the school but thought perhaps that he knew something that they didn't, now it just appeared that they had been fouled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape quickly ran from around the table being quickly followed by Madame Pomfrey. They reached Liana's body and turned her over.  
  
"Her eyes are glazed over" cried Professor McGonagall.  
  
"This is the work of something very dark indeed" confirmed Dumbledore, "this is your department Severs".  
  
Professor Snape looked at the body that lay on the floor. He had heard the real story and the fake story that surrounded the girl who lay on the floor. He felt extremely sorry for her, especially since it was sure to mean that she would be a loner.  
  
"I'm not sure that even I can help her Albus" said Professor Snape, "I will try though". With that, Professor Snape cast a levitation charm and he headed for the dungeons with the young Gryffindor student.  
  
"Everyone will go to their common rooms immediately" shouted Professor Dumbledore to the students, "and no one will create stories about this incident, or make it the confirming example of why Miss Potter should not be here. Anything like this that reaches my ears will result in severe disciplinary actions."  
  
Liana awoke in a very unfamiliar room. She decided that if this was indeed her room she would not like it at all and it would most definitely change. She lay on a very comfortable four-poster bed with green and silver linen. There were a number of bookshelves with a variety of potions books. A small fire was in the fireplace across from the bed and when she rolled over her eyes immediately fell upon one of the people she had seen at the head table.  
  
"Who are you?" Liana whispered quietly.  
  
"I am your potions master, Professor Snape" snapped Snape, "now if you wouldn't mind me asking, why exactly did you faint at the feast?"  
  
Liana looked at the man, her eyes finally adjusting to the light in the room. Should she tell this Professor what had happened? Something inside of her told her not to and so she just stared blankly at the man looking at her.  
  
"Miss Potter, we cannot help you if you do not tell us what is wrong" Professor Snape said agitatedly.  
  
Maybe it was because this new professor was too harsh or maybe it was because everything that had happened for the past two months had finally gotten to her but Liana burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor" Liana cried, "it's just that, everything started to go dark sniffle and than I heard this horrible cackle. sniffle when I hit the ground I was back in Godric's Hollow. My mom was screaming at the top of her lungs and than she fell to the ground."  
  
Liana continued to cry as she recounted the events that had transpired the night that her parents died. Professor Snape grew increasingly interested at what the young student was telling him and decided to have a magic pen write down what she dictated to it.  
  
"I remember that night so vividly now." Liana thought aloud, "it was like last night. My mother fell to the ground and than that hideous man turned at pointed his wand at my little brother".  
  
"Who was the man Miss Potter?" questioned Snape.  
  
Liana looked directly at Professor Snape now. Tears streaming down her cheeks quivering like a small leaf on a cold autumn day.  
  
"Lord Voldemort" Liana answered quickly, "He killed my parents, him and that treacherous man who called himself my father's friend!"  
  
Professor Snape's face started to contort into a full-fledged mischievous smile. Finally, at long last he had the evidence he needed to have Sirius Black get the Dementor's kiss.  
  
"Do not worry Miss Potter, Sirius Black when he is recaptured will pay for the death of your parents" Professor Snape exclaimed. 


	4. A Little More Conversation a Little Less...

Chapter 4: A little more conversation a little less action  
  
"WHAT!?!?!??!" shouted Liana as she jumped off her bed and looked directly at Professor Snape, "you really think that Sirius Orion Black would give the whereabouts of his best friend and family!?"  
  
"Miss Potter, I realize how distressed you are at the moment but many people in this world would do the most despicable things if it means that they will gain wealth or fortune!" answered Professor Snape.  
  
Liana curled into a ball on the floor crying in hysteria.  
  
"It's all lies, you don't know the real story do you?" questioned Liana  
  
"The real story" quizzically Snape asked. Snape knew that this was bound to be a long morning so he made himself comfortable in the leather chair across from the bed.  
  
"I remember that night like yesterday. We had just finished dinner and mom was going to put Harry down in for the night. Like normal, I came to listen to his bedtime story and I would get to go to bed an hour later, maybe later if dad was in an extremely good mood. Dad had locked himself in the office; he said he had some paperwork for the Ministry that he had to finish off. So, it was just mom, Harry and me. Mom was just finishing tucking Harry in when there was a large crash at the door, and mom immediately pushed me behind her so that I would be protected. Than...." Liana paused and looked with horrified eyes at Professor Snape, "the Dark Lord entered the room. At first, I didn't see the man who stood behind him but as soon as I did, I wanted to kill him. Peter Pettigrew was switched to the secret keeper at the last moment and he had told the Dark Lord where we were!"  
  
Liana's tears appeared to be unstoppable and Snape knew precisely how she felt. He quickly got up from his comfortable leather chair and scooped up Liana so that she was sitting on his lap and crying away all of her tears onto his shoulder.  
  
"They came in... and... and they... they killed her... and than they were moving for Harry and I couldn't let them kill him as well. So, I jumped in front of Harry, and in turn, I was hit with the curse. I remember waking up a few hours later when Professor Dumbledore was looking at me. I was so scared but Harry was fine" continued Liana.  
  
"So, what you are saying is that it was Peter Pettigrew that was the rat, and that you saved Harry?" responded Snape, "that still doesn't explain though why you fainted at dinner tonight"  
  
"Well, sir, when I was hit with the spell I gained a scar, like that of Harry" answered Liana. Liana started to roll up her sleeves to show him the dragon and snake scar. All Professor Snape could do was sit in complete awe. He had never seen anything like it before and would never see anything like it again. Something deep inside him told him that the girl was telling him the truth and that he probably should give Dumbledore the sheet of paper with the contents of the conversation. All of the years that he believed that Sirius had given away the location of the Potters when really he had been lied to. He felt sorry that he had helped to put Sirius in Azkaban but he would never let that show. Even though Sirius did not told about the Potters he still was never going to be friends with him, they were still worst enemies.  
  
"I thought that the reason you fainted was probably because of something like a scar, Professor Dumbledore had mentioned something about that. I think it would be best for you if you went to the Gryffindor tower. You are not to go to classes tomorrow but instead you will rest. If I catch you out in the hallways tomorrow be it to eat or whatever I will personally find you an awful detention when you are well again" Snape said quietly.  
  
Liana was not one to disagree with a teacher and she immediately stood up. Professor Snape walked the young Gryffindor back to the tower where she quickly found Hermione. The sleep that she would partake in that night would be especially hard for her because of the events of that day. After leaving his student at the Gryffindor tower Professor Snape walked towards the Headmaster's office where he left the transcripts of the conversation. He than decided that he would find a way to help Liana, she was James's daughter but she did not act like him at all. She was more like her mother than she would probably ever know. From her looks, to the way she talked or the things that she already knew Liana Potter was almost like Lily Potter coming back from the dead.  
  
Professor Snape went into his chambers and started the slow, tedious work that would be his potion to prevent a repeat of this evenings events. The night slowly came and Professor Snape fell asleep hard at work.  
  
The door slowly popped open to his office and the person who entered tried their best not to wake up the Professor who was found to be asleep.  
  
"What are you doing here?" questioned Professor Snape  
  
Note from the Author: I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it was either that, or well... you 1) would never get it or 2)it would be extremely long... so there ya go.. I hope you enjoy ;) 


	5. A Startling Discovery for a Cold Potions...

Chapter 5: A Startling Discovery for a Cold Potions Teacher

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't..." stuttered Liana, "I didn't realize that you would have been asleep. I'll go back to the tower now."

"You mean to tell me Miss Potter that you came all the way down from Gryffindor Tower to wake up your sleeping Professor to tell him that you didn't know he'd be asleep and that you'd like to go back to bed?" spat Professor Snape, "would you care to enlighten me as to why you are awake at such a horrific hour of the morning as this is?"

Once again, caught up with everything that had been going on in the past day and a half Liana broke down into tears. There in the middle of the Potion Professors classroom Liana dropped to the floor and started crying. She cried over everything that had possibly gone wrong; from the treatment that she had received from her classmates to the evil stares from her teachers Liana felt very alone in the world. Yet, there was one person who had a great sympathy for her. That person reached down and gently took Liana into his arms placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, and rocked her back and forth. If there was one thing Professor Snape did not enjoy it was a crying girl.

"I miss them so much, Professor" sobbed Liana.

"Shhhh, it's all right little one, I know" comforted Snape.

Something changed that night for Liana. Instead of being scared like normal that the things that occurred in her dreams would come and actually kill her, a strange calm filled her body. Although on the outside, her Potions Professor could be harsh looking and even terrifying Liana had come to learn the real person beneath the stone-incased shell. She felt like nothing bad could happen as long as she was in his arms and when he moved to stand up once again she quickly latched onto his clothing.

"You really should not be done here this late at night Miss Potter" whispered the Professor, "you need to return to your tower and rest; you've had a hard day."

"Sir, I cannot do that" whimpered Liana, "I'm too scarred to go back there. This is the only place I feel safe, surely you cannot deprive me of that!"

"If any student or faculty member found out I would lose my job and you would be expelled, I cannot do that, even if nothing happened" Professor Snape said sternly.

"Please, I cannot go back there" cried Liana.

And there the Potions Professor and Gryffindor Student stood for what seemed like hours. Professor Snape tried to make a kosher way for Liana could stay, but every time he came up with something, a reason why it could not work appeared.

"Fine, you may stay Miss Potter but a few rules must be laid down first" Snape snapped sharply, "first: you are to tell no one that you spent the night down here. Second: we will not share a bed, and we will not sleep in the same room. Third: Unless absolutely necessary this will not happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir" said Liana.

Liana had to try to keep up to the Professor who walked at least two times faster than she did as they made their way down the halls of the dungeons. They finally arrived at a painting of what appeared to be a peacock and when Snape said his password, they were allowed in.

"I forgot to mention, at no point is my chamber's location to be shown to anyone and my password is definitely to be forgotten" Snape exclaimed.

After Liana's eyes finally adjusted, she looked around at the room that she would never have imagined to be Professor Snape's. This appeared to be a sitting room and library. The walls were covered in head to toe bookshelves that were made of a dark mahogany. In fact, most of the wood pieces in the room were mahogany. Two large armchairs and a sofa sat in front of a blazing fire and in an opposite corner stood a large grandfather clock.

To their right was the door that led to Professor Snape's bedroom. When they entered, Liana was once again surprised. This was not the bedroom that she had been in earlier; this bedroom had a large four-poster bed draped in green and silver tapestries. Another fireplace was next to the bed and an emerald green rug and sofa were in front of the fireplace. There was only one word Liana could think of that fit the description of the room and that word was cozy.

After a brief argument over who would sleep where, Liana was left in the green bedroom to tuck herself in. Professor Snape returned to the sitting room where he contemplated what had just occurred.

"Am I becoming too soft?" he asked himself, "she's a student Severus, you cannot and you will not start to have feelings for a child."

However, Severus knew the truth was sometimes hard to admit, she was not a child, she had never been a child and she would never be a child. One is not a child when they experience the murder of their parents. One is not a child when they have experienced everything that she had. Liana was definitely not a child and as Snape slowly started to go to sleep on the sofa, he realized:

"I'm falling for the girl" Snape whispered aloud, "what have I started."

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating this in a half decent time, I got bogged down with work. As long as there are some reviews here and there I will update this though. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
